The Pure Knight Rises (Trailer)
by RobinsonSiblings
Summary: By TFTime & Wilbur-Nator. The trailer to my upcoming prequel in the Glitch Saga Series, "The Pure Knight Rises".


**_Hey everyone, this is TFTime, posting the first story on here! Actually, this is a trailer for an upcoming prequel called "The Glitch Saga: Virtual Reality", and it's called "The Pure Knight Rises". It's kinda based on "The Dark Knight Rises", but is it's own thing at the same time. The story will be released shortly. This is taken from the actual TDKR trailer._**

**_I don't own TDKR or the Sonic characters. I do, however, own Morpheus, who is the last of the Pure Sword Order, Nishi, his helper, and Tribe, Morpheus' father. I also own the Ammon creatures. Aquas is the Knight version of somebody else's OC, Drown the Chameleon, who is from Legends of Mobius, a well-written comic series. My sister insisted I put him in here, and both Aquas and Drown are owned by their creators. Knightius is what I call the world of King Arthur. Enjoy!_**

**_Character Version Index:_**

**_Cinos (Sonic)_**

**_Culhwch (Tails)_**

**_Gawain (Knuckles)_**

**_Lancelot (Shadow)_**

**_Galahad (Silver)_**

**_Percival (Blaze)_**

**_Guinevere (Rouge)_**

**_Avalon (Amy)_**

**_Lamorack (Jet)_**

**_Viven (Tikal)_**

**_Curi (Espio)_**

**_Merlin (Eggman)_**

**_Mellius (Honey)_**

* * *

**The Pure Knight Rises**

_From the Sonic the Hedgehog series "The Glitch Saga" ..._

(The sun sets over Knightius, dark clouds begin covering the dimension)

Morpheus: (Closes his eyes)

Nishi: (Places her hands on the windowsill, gazes outside) There's a storm coming ...

Gawain: (Runs after Cinos)

Avalon: (Rises into the night sky, holds up Caliburn)

Galahad: (Whips around, throws a ball of aqua energy angrily)

(Dragons begin emerging from the Earth roaring)

Morpheus: (Sighs) You sound like you're looking forward to it.

(The Ammons fly towards the Kingdom)

(People begin looking up, screaming, running, trying to escape the winged creatures)

Culhwch: (Gasps, rushes into the Castle)

Nishi: (Turns around, smiles eerily) I'm adaptable.

Morpheus: (Stares at her)

(A hand grabs the Crown of Knightius)

_From Wilbur-Nator ..._

Cinos: (Stares up at the armored human, whispers) What are you?

Arthur: (Smiles evilly, eyes glinting) I'm Knightius' reckoning.

Merlin: (Starts laughing as he raises his staff and points it at the Knights)

Gawain: (Grabs Guinevere's hand, yanks her out of the way of a falling pillar)

Lancelot: (Holds out his arms with an explosion of red light)

Dragon: (Grabs Percival in his claws)

Steed: (Rears, kicks out at Lamorack and Galahad with his hooves)

Nishi: (Shoots an arrow)

Culhwch: (Flings open a secret passageway in the Castle halls)

Viven: (Places her hands on the Ruler Emerald, shuts her eyes)

Morpheus: (Pulls his hood over his head, closes the door)

(Moon shines down over the desolate Kingdom of Knightius)

(The Sword's glow begins fading)

Nishi: (Eyes widen in horror)

Arthur: (Raises his sword over Morpheus)

Galahad: (Steps forward) Did they kill him?

Arthur: (Swings the sword down)

Perceival: (Turns away, whispers) I'm not sure.

(Flash of white light)

Morpheus: (Spins around, eyes narrow) I didn't see you just try to ... kill me.

Merlin: (Raises a palm towards Morpheus, smiles evilly) Your punishment must be more severe ...

Morpheus: (Steps back)

_Hope is lost._

Nishi: (Holds up a scrap of black cloth)

Culhwch: (Bits his lip) Do you think he's coming back?

Merlin: (Nods at Arthur)

Gawain: (Crosses his arms, closes his eyes) I don't know.

Avalon: (Lays her hand against Cinos' palm)

Arthur: (Thunders through the village streets)

Culhwch: (Flies towards the edge of the forest)

Morpheus: (Melts into the shadows)

Mephiles: (Eyes glow evilly) How did you run, hm? (Blasts a stream of energy at the Knights)

Mellius: (Places a hand on Morpheus' shoulder) You should be as afraid of him as I am ...

Mephiles: (Pins Galahad to the ground)

_Faith is broken._

Curi: (Stares at Morpheus, lowers his dagger, slowly shakes his head) I will not bury you.

Tribe: (Sprints through the Ammon Mountains)

Curi: (Dips his head down) I have buried enough members ...

Tribe: (Stops running)

Curi: (Lunges at him, raises his dagger, brings it down)

Tribe: (Collapses)

Curi: Of the Pure Sword Order.

Morpheus: (Eyes widen)

_A fire will rise._

Percival: (Holds out her hands, flames engulf her entire body)

Morpheus: (Raises a hand, shoots out a beam of sparkling light)

Nishi: (Scowls angrily) You don't owe these people anymore!

Morpheus: (Freezes)

Culhwch: (Grabs a hammer determinedly)

Arthur: (Smiles evilly out over the Kingdom)

Cinos: (Curls up on the ground, closes his eyes)

Nishi: (Motions around) You've given them everything.

Gawain: (Raises his arms, lightning bolts begin slamming into the Earth)

Mellius: (Slashes out at Merlin with her claws)

Morpheus: (Shakes his head) Not everything.

(The Knight Emeralds begin glowing)

Morpheus: (Turns, stares at the Sword, touches it) Not yet.

Guinevere: (Flies up into the sky)

Lancelot: (Eyes glint, smiles)

_In 2013 ..._

Mellius: (Pins Morpheus to the ground)

Cinos: (Glares at Arthur angrily)

Arthur: (Raises a hand, gives the signal for the Ammons to attack)

_The epic introduction ..._

Morpheus: (Spreads out his arms, starts glowing a white light)

Avalon: (Pauses, quickly kisses Cinos on the cheek)

Cinos: (Freezes, blushes deeply)

Percival: (Grabs Galahad's hand, bolts forward at the dragons)

Dragon: (Raises it's head, breaths fire down towards the Kingdom)

Aquas: (Spins around, aims his hands, ice shoots out of his palms and beats back against the fire)

Dragon: (Stops breathing the flames, roars angrily, lunges at Aquas)

_To the Glitch Saga series._

Mellius: (Starts crying)

Arthur: (Smirks evilly, places the Crown on his head)

Lancelot: (Turns away)

Nishi: (Eyes fill with tears, smashes her fist through a window)

Morpheus: (Slashes out at the Ammons)

Avalon: (Throws Merlin's staff into the Lake)

Dragon: (Swipes Aquas aside, breathes fire on him)

Aquas: (Keeps deflecting the fire with ice, begins weakening)

Morpheus: (Aims his hands at Merlin, eyes narrow)

_The Pure Knight Rises._

Avalon: (Eyes the Ring, laughs nervously) My mother warned me about jumping into Rings with hooded figures.

Morpheus: (Grabs her hand) This isn't a Ring.

Avalon: (Eyes widen)

Morpheus: (Leaps into the center, pulling her inside with him)

(Ring explodes forth with a burst of rainbow light, the two vanish)

_Coming Soon. Rated PG_


End file.
